


Subtle Hints

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Supercat Week, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara keeps finding notes on her desk and her "admirer" is definitely not what she expected. (Day 7: Secret Admirer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hints

**Author's Note:**

> This could quite possibly become a multi-chapter fic in the future. I haven't decided yet. If it does turn into a longer fic, the rating will probably change too. Because I just can't help myself and live in a mostly M rated world. :D

_Your eyes shine bright like the sun._

That’s odd. It’s not Valentine's Day and nowhere near February. She's not even dating anyone so the note that's left on her desk when she gets back from running errands that day doesn’t make sense.

And it’s only the first.

*****

_You sweep me off my feet_.

That one comes only a few days later, but Kara assumes it’s from the same person because it's on the same square cardstock as the previous one. It was slotted inside the same kind of red envelope, too. What's odder than the notes themselves is that neither are addressed to her and neither have a distinctive signature, not even an initial or “XO”. But they are handwritten in beautiful, neat cursive.

She doesn’t recognize the writing. She doesn’t see much of anyone’s handwriting except for the guy who delivers things to the office when she has to sign his forms approving that she received whatever Cat had ordered.

*****

_You lift me up when I’m down_.

She frowns out of more than confusion. Does she have a secret admirer? No, that's—Well that wouldn’t be impossible, but who would leave her notes like that at work? A co-worker?

“Hey, Winn,” she approaches him when he walks into the room. “Do you know anything about this?”

She holds up the note for him to see, but when he goes to grab it she pulls it out of his reach.

He chuckles and asks, “How am I supposed to know anything about it if I can’t see it?”

“It's a note,” she explains.

“Yeah,” he slowly says. “I can see that. What I can’t see is what it says.”

“You don’t have to know what it says to know who left it here, especially if you’re the one who keeps putting these on my desk when I leave the room.”

“Wait, have you gotten more than one of these?”

“Yes. I don’t know who keeps leaving them or why. I was hoping maybe you could tell me something.”

He scoffs. “Unbelievable. He's got a _girlfriend_ ,” he spits out before he walks off in a huff.

She pouts and watches him leave, her face scrunched up again in more confusion. He? Girlfriend? Was it—Did he think James left the notes?

She slips the note under a small pile of paperwork and sighs as she gets back to work. She keeps busy the next few days as well and it isn't until she brings Cat a third latte for the day that she spots a note tucked between her computer monitor and the keyboard.

She plucks it from her desk, but doesn't get to read it before Cat beckons her--loudly--into her office. Not thinking, she takes it in with her and hands the latte to Cat who almost immediately notices the unopened envelope in her hand.

"What's that," Cat asks with only mild interest and gets back to arranging things on her desk and clicking through emails.

"Oh, uh, this? It's a- a letter," she responds. "Well, actually it's more like a quick note. Probably only has a single sentence on it."

Cat raises an eyebrow and slows down her pace as she shifts from one small task to the next while she stays in her seat. "Probably?"

"Yeah, um, I...I haven't opened it yet."

"But you think you can guess its contents?"

"There were three others before that were just like this so I'm...pretty confident that's what it is."

"Confident, hmm? That's not a word I'd use to describe you on a typical day."

"Then...I guess it's not a typical day," she jokes and then sees Cat doesn't find it very funny. She never does. "Right. I'll just...get out of your hair."

"Why would you do that?"

"Uh, because there's work to do?"

"There's always work to do and I don't see you doing any right now. Why would you need to 'get out of my hair'?"

"I—Uh…"

"Go," Cat shoos her out the door. "Open the note, don't open the note. Just don't waste my time trying to come up with a lie."

She stutters a few more times before she finally clears out and plops down in her own chair. She pulls the note out of the envelope and closes her eyes as she sighs. She feels her shoulders sag from the heavy exhale before she opens her eyes and looks at the note. She opens and closes her mouth several times and her brow furrows more and more the longer she stares at the message.

_...girl._

It takes her another moment before she turns the cardstock over and sees there's more to it than that.

_You're super..._

She flips the note over again and reads it how she thinks it's supposed to be read. _You're super...girl._

Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head and her jaw drops, but she doesn't stay shocked for long. Instead, she glares at the note and shoots out of her chair. She brings the note with her again as she charges back into Cat's office and the other woman doesn't seem at all surprised. She even seems to grin almost as soon as Kara bursts through the door.

"What's this supposed to be," she asks and holds up the note, her eyes sharp and lips tight. She actually feels her upper lip thin out in the way it does every time she's upset.

"A note," Cat sasses.

She shakes her head and strides closer to the desk. "Is this some kind of game to you? You left the notes just so you could try to prove some point?"

"I thought they were clever," Cat replies and stops what she's doing to give Kara her full attention. "You have to admit; your eyes are capable of being as bright as the sun. And you fly, so you _could_ sweep me off my feet."

And then it all clicks. Cat's spelling it out for her, but all that matters is that she gets it now. She breathes out again, slower as she tries to calm down, and then quickly blurts out, "I'm not Supergirl!"

"So you say."

She groans and clenches a fist before she leans over Cat's desk. She closes in and leaves little space between them as she replies, "I don't know what it'll take to convince you I'm not her, but you seriously need to get over your dumb suspicions."

"Or you could just stop denying who you are, _Supergirl."_

She bites her bottom lip and then laughs at herself, at her _own_ stupidity. "I can't believe I ever thought—"

Cat furrows her brow and cocks her head when Kara stops herself. "Ever thought what," the woman asks.

"Nothing," she mutters and then turns to leave, but the sound of Cat's heels behind her tells her she probably won’t be successful. And eventually her boss catches up to her.

" _Kiera_ , I'd like to know what's going on in my employee's minds. You never know when one of them might go on a murder spree."

She rolls her eyes and starts to leave again, but Cat grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back. She spins around with the force of Cat's pull and glares at the older woman.

"What," she growls.

Cat grins, wide and wicked. " _There's_ the fire I like to see. This? This is the real you. Supergirl."

"I—" she stops herself again and scoffs as she shakes her head and stares down at the floor. "You know, I actually thought I could just be me when I was around you."

"Didn't I just say this is who you are? That you’re being your true self right now?"

"No, you just called me Supergirl. All you can see is Supergirl now that you think you know my secret. I'm Kara Danvers and I'm your assistant. I help you with work and you help me with everything else.

“You know what the funny thing is? You wrote that I lift you up, but you've been the one doing that for longer than you’ve thought I'm some kind of hero."

Cat's grin spreads, but it's starting to look more like a proud smile. Then time starts to slow and Cat's hand slides up her neck, her fingers wind in her hair.

She gasps and her eyes fall to Cat's lips before the woman's other hand comes up to her glasses. Her eyes snap up as Cat removes them and sets them down behind her on the desk. She's breathless and waiting and Cat closes the space between them again. She licks her lips and watches Cat's eyes look down at her mouth. She's not sure what's happening or what she feels, but it's good. All of it.

But then her phone rings and Cat smirks when she grunts with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I have to take this," she says and heads out of the office without protest, but what she hears just as she reaches the door makes her wonder just what exactly Cat Grant is truly playing at.

"I'll see you later. _Kara_."


End file.
